The Quiet Strength Behind The Throne
by Jillcb
Summary: This is based on The Diamond of the Day part one. It is about Gwen's decision to go to Camlann with Arthur, and also deals with the ending of the battle. There is a twist at the end.


**The Quiet Strength Behind the Throne**

Gwen watched the men prepare for war in the courtyard below. Not for the first time a worry lingered in the air, as Camelot prepared to fight for its freedom once again. Since becoming Queen Gwen had lived through four years of relative peace. But suddenly the threat from Morgana was bigger than ever before. Gwen shuddered at the name, of the Lady that she had once served.

Gwen knew better than to underestimate the threat that Morgana represented. Yet as she thought about it logically she wondered if this time Morgana had bitten off more than she could chew. Gwen admired the idea Arthur had come up with. The last few days she had seen her husband grow in confidence as he unveiled his plan to meet Morgana and Mordred at Camlann.

Gwen knew it was a bold venture, and with it came plenty of risks. But not for one second did she doubt her husband's ability to deliver. But then something had happened, an event that had stunned Gwen as much as Arthur. Merlin had suddenly announced that he would not be going with Arthur to Camlann.

Gwen remembered just how affected Arthur had been when he had told her. How his face had clouded over, the colour vanishing as he contemplated going to war, without his faithful companion and friend. At first Gwen herself had been too stunned to reassure him. But as she realized just how badly shocked Arthur looked, she knew she must step into the void left by Merlin.

Gwen knew better than anyone how devoted Merlin had always been to her husband. She knew too that there had to be a reason as to why he had chosen not to go. Merlin too had seemed preoccupied when she had briefly seen him. She had decided not to speak to him about it, feeling that he had enough to cope with. Gwen was determined that she herself would take Merlin's place and become her husband's supporter. Was it not true that this was what being married was all about?

Gwen had grown into the role of being Queen of Camelot, she now felt more comfortable than ever before. As she prepared for departing, she put her gloves and blue shawl on and taking her packed bag made for the courtyard. As she hurried out she could see Arthur dealing with some enquiries with Leon. She waited until Leon had left and then boldly walked over towards her husband.

"Arthur, Arthur wait." Gwen called, watching him turn around to her and once again her love for him filled her heart.

"Guinvevere, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I am coming with you." Gwen replied, determined to take no for an answer.

"A battleground is no place for a Queen." Arthur said, tenderly regarding her.

"I am not intending to go on the battle field." Gwen said, "I will stay with you at the camp and help out where I can. Gaius will require as much help as possible."

She watched him pause for a moment, and as he still hadn't said anything, she went in for the kill.

"If I never see you again I would rather at least be near you, than have to sit in an empty castle waiting for news." Gwen ended, grabbing hold of Arthur's hands.

Gwen smiled, as finally Arthur relented squeezing her hands back. As he regarded her, she felt pure joy at the prospect of them being together.

"My Guinevere. Thank you for this and everything." He gave her hand a quick kiss.

The journey to Camlann had been uneventful. Gwen had made sure she did exactly what was asked of her. She knew they would face many a trial in the coming days, and she was determined that both she and her husband would be in the best possible condition, for whatever faced them. As she travelled and watched the countryside pass beside them, her mind went to their absent friend. She hoped that he too was finding what he needed.

Gwen had noticed that Gaius too was white with worry, lines etched on his face as he doubtless fretted about his ward's absence. Whatever it was it Gwen sensed it was affecting the whole atmosphere of the travelling party. She did as much as she could to lift the depressed and sombre mood.

Every now and then she caught Arthur's face and smiled reassuringly at him. As they eventually reached the valley where they decided to set up camp, Gwen could feel a different kind of mood prevailing. There was real tension in the air as the party caught the lie of the land. Arthur and his closest Knights had gone to find the place they called Camlann. Gwen and Gaius busied themselves setting up camp.

When Arthur had arrived back they had some moments to themselves. Gwen had tried to capture his real mood. She could sense tension, but a relaxed tension as if he knew everything that could be done, had been. She found that Arthur had problems opening up to her about certain things. But lately he'd been much better, and now she was confident at being able to assess his every mood.

Although she knew he was relaxed, she could tell by the restless way he would look around the tent, he was missing his friend. She could sense it in every movement and look. She knew he struggled ultimately to understand Merlin's absence, or more importantly the timing of it. Merlin could not have chosen a worse time in truth. But she still thought strongly that there had to be a reason for it.

Merlin was no coward she knew that. A man, who went to battle with her husband with no sword, was not someone who feared the consequences of another war. She decided to try and take his mind away from Merlin and the war ahead.

"Sit down next to me Arthur." Gwen said, prodding a chair next to her.

"Sorry Guinevere, I have not had much time for you so far." Arthur apologised, taking her hand.

"I understand you have things to do. But I want you to know that I am here for you. Whatever problem you have don't think that I will not be interested."

Arthur kissed her hand. "What if I have made a mistake Guinevere. Being bold is all very well, but suppose something goes wrong?"

"Arthur you must have faith in yourself. I know you will win this battle against Morgana. I have never been surer than I am now. It was the only thing you could do, to save the Kingdom."

"What will I do without you?" Arthur smiled, tracing her cheek bone, with his finger.

"We are a team Arthur Pendragon, do not forget that wherever you are." Gwen smiled, they kissed, and suddenly it felt as though they were back at Camelot, and not on a battlefield, miles from home. That night she had listened with pride as he spoke to his brave soldiers just before the battle of Camlann had begun. Never before had Gwen been more proud of her husband, he had looked every inch a King before the Kingdom's greatest battle.

Over the next few days the ebb and tide of battle had changed, the way they always did. The Saxons had been driven away from the Kingdom, by that time Gwen was alone at Camelot waiting for news about her beloved husband. He had been missing for a few days. There had been no reported sightings of him for a few days, and her heart ached with worry.

Then Gaius had arrived back suddenly with news of Arthur being seriously wounded. By the next few days she had put to death a traitor, learnt of her friend Merlin being a sorcerer. Still the waiting went on, she had never felt as helpless as what she did at the moment.

As she paced and paced the Great Hall awaiting news her mind was in freefall. Her head told her Arthur was dead, but her heart had refused to accept it. No Merlin would bring Arthur back to Camelot like he'd always done, especially now with his powers.

Despite the mixed messages her head told her she needed to prepare for the possibility of her being the lone monarch. She made sure her people knew she was still there, trying to carry on as normal, prepared for any eventuality. But her heart still stubbornly refused to accept what her head kept on telling her. That King Arthur was dead, that she was now Camelot's only hope. Finally she accepted it in her heart, and she mournfully began to prepare for the inevitable.

But then one wonderful day the miracle happened. Sir Leon had come running into the Great Hall.

"The King has been seen my lady." He said, emotion in his eyes. "Do you want me to take some Knights and bring them back home?"

"Yes Leon of course." Gwen said, tears slipping down her face at the news.

Later that day she was in the courtyard to welcome back her husband, and his best friend Merlin. Gwen could hardly contain herself, and in the end emotion got the best of her and she ran over to the oncoming horses.

Arthur had to be helped down, exhaustion etched on his face, but a smile only for his wife. They embraced each other and she could feel the love of the people as they hugged each other.

"Thank God Arthur." Gwen smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you my love." Arthur said, "I would not have done this without you. You are the quiet strength behind the throne."

Gwen's heart ached with pride, but she knew someone else deserved that platitude as well.

"Thank you Merlin." she said, hugging her friend. "Thank you for bringing him home."

That was the day the story of King Arthur became a legend. Albion was officially recognized and for many years later King Arthur and his Queen Guinevere ruled, with their advisor and Court Sorcerer Merlin in close attendance. The bad days were behind them and the golden years had at last begun.


End file.
